


Bargaining

by TheLilyMaiden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyMaiden/pseuds/TheLilyMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just sex and nothing but sex.  I might make it have a plot later, but it's unlikely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargaining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/gifts).



“Cas? Cas?? Cas!!”

Castiel was so tired of Dean Winchester’s shit. From this vantage point in heaven, he could see the hunter flopping about some dingy motel room, empty liquor bottles littering the floor. So his brother was fornicating with a demon. Not his problem. It was Sam’s life, Sam’s choices, Sam’s destiny-- good riddance, they were truly codependent to an unhealthful degree. Why Dean continuously came to him for help these days was beyond Castiel’s comprehension. Yet Castiel, no matter how many times he told himself Dean Winchester was none of his concern, could never resist appearing at Dean’s side when he called.

Flapflapflap. “Hello, Dean.”

“Dammit Cas, took you long enough!” Suddenly the hunter had him in a bear hug, clutching his vessel tight and...if Castiel wasn’t mistaken, dampening his trench coat with watery eyes.

Gingerly, Castiel pushed him away, staring silently into Dean’s deep green eyes. “What do you need, Dean?”

“It’s Sam. He went off with Ruby again and he left his phone here.”

“And?”

“And she’s a demon! She’s using him! She’s bad news, Cas!”

“What would you like me to do?”

“I don’t know, use your angel mojo to find him?”

Castiel sighed. “Dean, I--” Castiel studied Dean's face, head cocked to the side, formulating how precisely to tell Dean once again that he was not his servant and had no obligation nor want to aid him in his petty problems. Yet as he studied the hunter, absorbing those pleading green eyes, jaw stubble, clenched fists that pronounced the hunter's biceps, Castiel was abruptly overcome with a very disruptive, very human desire. He suddenly remembered that human males were sometimes sexually attracted to other males, and vice versa with females, and...like a slap of lightening, Castiel understood why Dean Winchester irked him so-- why Castiel was never able to resist arriving to Dean's side when he was called. And what Castiel was about to do may or may not be blasphemy, but he didn’t care. He just couldn’t seem to stop himself.

“Dean, I will help you find your brother. But I want you to do something for me in return.”

“Sure Cas, anything you want.”

Castiel cleared his throat. “I would like to partake in sexual intercourse with you.”

Dean blushes beat red and coughs, scratching the back of his neck. “Cas I’m flattered but I um...I don’t swing that way.”

Castiel’s eyes drifted downward. “They why do you currently have an erection?”

Dean crossed his legs hastily. “I--okay so I’ve thought about it before! But I’ve never...ya know…”

Castiel stepped forward, cupping Dean’s chin in his palm, gently rubbing his thumb across Dean’s scruff. “I’d like to change that, Dean.”

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat. “I...um, okay. Yeah, okay, sure, I mean, why not?”

Castiel’s thumb trailed lower, lifting Dean’s chin so he could stare more intently into those green irises. Dean swallowed but didn’t look away. They stood like that for a few heartbeats, Castiel thinking of how best to proceed and Dean beginning to sweat from anticipation. Tentatively, Castiel leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s, no more than a soft peck. Before Castiel could think to pull away, Dean’s arms suddenly wound themselves around his neck, tugging him closer, and prying his lips open with teeth and tongue. Dean’s kiss ripped the breath out of Castiel’s lungs and fed it back to him as Dean’s fingers tangled in his hair, angling Castiel’s head closer. Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s chest and pushed gently, breaking the kiss. Dean’s eyes cast downward. “Uh sorry...I got a little excited there…”

“It’s quite alright, Dean,” Castiel murmured as he began to remove his tie and trench coat. “You seemed rather eager and…” Cas narrowed his eyes, searching for the words.

“Oh shit Cas, don’t tell me this is your first time!”

“Well yes, but--”

“You’re a VIRGIN?”

“I am an angel of the Lord,” Castiel replied, frowning. “We do not have any reason to copulate.”

Dean chuckled nervously. “And this is how you want your first time to be. With a DUDE. As a bargain. I don’t know Cas maybe this is a bad idea.”

Castiel closed the distance between them again, placing his hands on either side of Dean’s face. “No Dean, this is what I want.” This time it was Castiel who claimed Dean’s lips, biting them hard as he clung to Dean’s shirt feverishly. Dean wound his arms around Castiel’s neck again and practically purred into the kiss, pulling him close enough for Cas to feel Dean’s erection rubbing against his own, that he only now realized he had. At last Castiel found the words he’d been searching for earlier. “Dean…” He growled against Dean’s mouth. “I...I--if I have the proper terminology…” His words were slurred as he panted through the kiss, grinding himself down hard against Dean. “I would like to be on top.”

Dean stilled, breaking the kiss, yet keeping their bodies still pressed together. “You want to be on top,” he repeated, deadpan, eyebrows raised. Castiel felt Dean’s cock lengthen and harden more severely. “Is that alright, Dean?”

Dean spluttered out a breathless, “Sure Cas, whatever you want.” His cheeks flushed crimson and he peered down at his feet. Castiel tilted Dean’s chin up with his thumb for another piercing kiss. 

“I um...I supposed we should undress then.” Cas’ fingers deftly began to to unbutton his undershirt, narrowed eyes observing Dean as he gingerly pulled his tee over his head. Muscled chest and treasure trail now exposed, Dean coughed into his elbow. “Cas um, usually people take off each other’s clothes. Ya know, it’s more...intimate.”

A small smile lighted Castiel’s lips. “I like that idea, Dean,” he murmured, reaching down to undo Dean’s fly and sliding his jeans gradually down his hips. Dean bit his lip hard, reaching down in turn to unbutton Cas’ slacks and push them to his ankles. 

Both men began to breathe heavily, lips slightly parted and pupils blown wide with lust. Only boxers clung to each other’s hips. Dean’s cock laid thick and heavy on his stomach, precum leaking profusely across the light spattering of hair. Castiel was just as hard, dick straining towards Dean. A whimper escaped Dean’s lips and he abruptly flung his arms around Cas’ neck, drawing the angel down for a messy kiss, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and grinding his hips against Cas’. Cas eagerly returned the favor, pushing both their boxers down solely from the thrusts of his hips. Dean whispered raggedly against Castiel’s lips. “I want you to fuck me...need you inside me...Cas, please.”

Cas growled low and deep in Dean’s ear, roughly biting the lobe and nibbling down Dean’s neck to suck thick marks on his shoulders. “You will get your wish, Dean Winchester. In due time.” With that, Castiel, gripped Dean by his forearms and flung him on to the motel bed.


End file.
